Of Pancakes and Waffles
by Christina B
Summary: During a mission, Anakin is alarmed when he's forced to try some strange thing called a pancake.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, though I wish I did...especially a certain pair of Jedi.

AN: I wrote this story on April Fool's Day, because on a certain SW forum, they created something called a Pancakes and Waffles forum. This was written as a homage to that, and was also written in under 20 minutes.

_**Of Pancakes and Waffles**_

"They look absolutely revolting." The young Padawan exclaimed looked up at his Master in disgust. "Do we really have to eat them?"

"Padawan," Obi-Wan replied, looking down at Anakin. "We are Jedi, and peacemakers. We would heavily insult them if we didn't eat them, and the Council wouldn't be happy if we left before reaching our objective. Remember the bigger picture Anakin, we need to reach a peace settlement."

The twelve year old Anakin sulked. Yes he wanted to go on missions, and be far away from the Temple at all times, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be force fed some flat bread substance called a pancake. And of course it was covered in some kind of syrup. On Tatooine there wasn't much variety in his meals and once reaching the Temple he'd been forced to widen his palate. Still he wasn't happy in the least.

"Just eat it as fast as you can," Obi-Wan said to Anakin in a whisper. "It'll be over before you know it."

"What about you, Master?" Anakin asked.

"I," Obi-Wan started with a half smile. "Plan on enjoying this feast." Then he chuckled at the disgusted look Anakin made then.

Obi-Wan then turned and bowed before the chieftain of the tribe they were visiting. The chief spoke quickly in a tongue that was foreign to Anakin, but his Master seemed to understand.

"They are leading us to the meal now," Obi-Wan translated.

"Oh goody," Anakin replied irritated.

Once the Jedi arrived they were seated at a long, low table with several other natives. Placed before each of them was a steaming plate of pancakes drowned in syrup.

Obi-Wan cut his pancakes and slowly began consuming them. As for Anakin he cut off a tiny corner of one pancake, wiped off as much syrup as he could, and smelled it, before putting it in his mouth. As he chewed, Anakin first impression was that it was very sweet. _This is actually good_, he thought. And within two minutes Anakin had eaten every scrap of pancake on his plate and began eyeing the half a pancake left on Obi-Wan's plate.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad," Obi-Wan said with a smug smirk.

The chief arose from his place and approached Obi-Wan, speaking excitedly. A minute later Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice, and translated.

"Great news Anakin," he said. "The chief is pleased we enjoyed the pancakes and says that he is very close to signing the peace treaty. But, he will only do that if we do one more thing."

"What's that?" Anakin asked curiously.

"We must each eat a plate of waffles," Obi-Wan replied.

"Bring it on," Anakin said with a grin.

The waffles were soon placed before them, and to be honest they looked similar to pancakes. They had that syrup stuff all over them again, but the waffles were pockmarked with all these little squares. Anakin dug in and soon found that he enjoyed the waffles just as much, and once more he finished what Obi-Wan couldn't eat.

The chief was so impressed that he signed the treaty right away. And within one standard hour, the stuffed Jedi were on their transport heading back to Coruscant. When they arrived a day later, it was breakfast time in the Temple. Both headed for the morning meal before they even went to their quarters. Obi-Wan glanced at the menu before entering, and gave Anakin a quizzical look.

"It seems," Obi-Wan started. "There is a new item on the menu today."

"What?" Anakin asked with slight trepidation.

"Something called French toast," Obi-Wan said before spotting some on someone's plate. "And it's covered in syrup."

"I'm getting some!" Anakin exclaimed running off leaving his very amused master in his wake.

"Padawans," Obi-Wan muttered, rolling his eyes.


End file.
